Sticky notes
by LightKey27
Summary: Fics para mis queridos cumpleañeros.
1. Chachos

_**01-Sticky Notes**_

 _ **Lyredy**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los utilicé para poder escribir esta historia.**_

 _ **N/A: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHACHOS! –más vale tarde que nunca- espero que hayas tenido un cumpleaños súper genial y he aquí mi presente, un Lyredy Lyon centric con interacción Stingue –lamento eso, se me fue de las manos, pero espero que te agrade –o que no lo odies tanto (¿- En fin, me llevó varios días poder escribirlo y finalmente lo he terminado, lamento cualquier error al momento de escribir, estoy adolorida ayer fui a aprender a manejar bicicleta y me caí ¡Con la bicicleta detenida! xD en fin, podrán encontrar menciones ecológicas –lo siento- pero es parte de un legado que me ha dejado una de mis autores favoritas –Dana OwO- creo que habrá más de ellas en un futuro, pero bueno me desvié del tema, feliz cumpleaños Chachos!**_

.

.

.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a extrañar a su novia, al punto de que no llegaría a dormir pensando en lo que ella estuviese haciendo, seguramente hubiera dicho que no iba a exagerar tanto, pero estaba equivocado, porque justo en ese momento estaba despierto, viendo al techo, a la espera de que su pareja le llamara o le enviara un mensaje al móvil lo que encontraba imposible, pues eran las 2:00 de la madrugada y sabía que no se desvelaría con esas minorías al tener tanto trabajo, pues había ido a ayudar a su amiga que había tenido un accidente de auto y resultó con una pierna fracturada por lo que debía guardar reposo, además de que ella no le tenía confianza a ninguna enfermera que no fuera Meredy y jamás admitiría a otras enfermeras por la ilógica y ficticia idea de que se enamoraran de su esposo, por lo que prefirió que su mejor amiga se hiciera cargo, serían tres días sin su esposa.

—No voy a poder dormir esta noche—admitió Lyon en voz alta para sí mismo— ¡Rayos! ¡Ni siquiera ha pasado un día desde que se fue y ya me siento sólo! —giró sobre la cama y ahora su nueva vista era la ventana que le mostraba la oscuridad de la noche haciendo contraste con la luz de la luna. Soltó un suspiro, debía aceptar que estaba totalmente enamorado de Meredy, no podía imaginar seguir viviendo sin ella a su lado sus días pasaron de ser monótonos y aburridos a coloridos e hilarantes, amaba estar a su lado, pero sufría cuando ella estaba lejos.

Justo como ahora.

Contempló su móvil una última vez antes de proponerse dormir, pero como ya se temía, no había nada.

.

.

.

El sol del nuevo día penetraba por la ventana de la habitación del albino, sin embargo el lugar estaba vacío, la cama estaba hecha y el único sonido provenía del baño, pues Lyon se encontraba tomando una ducha, como buen madrugador, tenía un reloj en su cabeza y para él no estaba permitido el dormir más de las ocho de la mañana, de hecho esa era una de las razones por las que solía discutir con Meredy, pues contrario a él, ella dormía hasta donde podía y era él el responsable de despertarla temprano y debido a que no le cuesta madrugar, pero sí interrumpir a su amada mientras duerme, se encarga de preparar el desayuno para ella.

Sí, así solían ser las mañanas con Meredy

Pero ahora ella no está

Y la casa se siente terriblemente vacía, con un silencio deprimente.

—Un maldito día y me siento terriblemente sólo—declaró el albino mientras el agua que caía de la ducha aterrizaba en su cuerpo, segundos después cerró la llave y tomó la toalla para anudársela en la cintura, se dirigió el espejo e inspeccionó su aspecto, vio que su barba estaba dando señales de vida, recordó que en el pasado Meredy le había insistido en que la dejara crecer, alegaba algo de que la apariencia de chico sexy con barba de varios días se vería bien en él, pero para decepción de ella, aquello él lo consideraba muy antihigiénico, por lo que no podía complacerla con su petición.

—Pero ahora que no está aquí—quizás era tiempo de hacer un pequeño experimento y ver qué tal lucía en él, cepilló sus dientes y antes de dejar el cuarto de baño abrió el espejo que alojaba varios medicamentos y utensilios de primeros auxilios, su novia había insistido en que no podían vivir juntos si no tenían al menos uno y él no puso objeción. Sin embargo había algo inusual adherido a la botellita de alcohol que estaba al lado de la caja de vitaminas que tomaba a diario, pero lo más extraño era lo que decía en ella:

" _¡Buen día! Lamento que pasaras la noche solo. Te amo –M"_

Escudriñó la nota rosa en busca de algo más ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cuándo había tenido tiempo Meredy de colocar esa nota allí? Aunque, luego de leerla nuevamente, sonrió, ella se había preocupado por él y le dejó una linda nota en un lugar dónde pudiera verla. Ingirió sus vitaminas y contrario a lo que había dicho, terminó afeitándose para luego salir del cuarto del baño con la nota en mano, y dirigirse a la mesa de noche que tenía tomando el pequeño cuadro que estaba sobre ella

—Gracias—murmuró a la imagen de la peli rosada que le devolvía una sonrisa, aquella era una de sus fotos preferidas, tenía de fondo un jardín al que la había invitado para darle una sorpresa en aquella ocasión.

Al tener un diplomado de arquitectura de jardines tenía la experiencia y capacidad de proyectar la estructura del paisaje solicitado, pero había decidido utilizar esa oferta de trabajo para, furtivamente, darle un regalo a su entonces novia. Estaba a finales de su carrera como arquitecto y decidió aprovechar el énfasis de la misma para proponerle vivir juntos a su amada.

Lo que caracterizaba al trabajo de Lyon, en el poco camino que había trazado, eran sus esculturas de cristales que simulaban el hielo con diseños, en su mayoría diversos animales, que él consideraba apropiado para el trabajo, sabía a la perfección que Meredy adoraba a los animales, tenía cierta conexión con los seres vivos y ya que con su profesión ayudaba a los seres humanos, decidió apoyar a los animales, en especial a los que están en peligro de extinción, ella los quería por igual, pero sabía que entre todos el oso polar era su preferido, de manera que aprovechó el tema que el contratante le había dado, "Nieve" y realizó, modestia aparte, una de sus mejores obras hasta el momento, si no es que la mejor, tanto por ser el que financió sus futuros proyectos así como también el valor sentimental que llevaba, siempre estaba en contacto con el dueño de aquel jardín incluso cuando éste llegó al punto de venderse, se sorprendió al saber que fue su hermano, Gray, quien adquirió su obra, le alegraba que quedara en familia, así no tendría que preocuparse por futuras ventas, pues aunque lo negara, sabía que su hermano lo había comprado para evitar que cualquier idiota se adueñara de él.

Cuando llevó a Meredy a aquel lugar, ella simplemente se quedó sin palabras, llegando a infundir el miedo en él al creer que no le gustó, pero además de haber aceptado su propuesta ¡Ella le pidió matrimonio! Fue el mejor día de su vida, aunque hubiese preferido ser él quien hiciera la propuesta final, le alegraba saber que ella estaba dispuesta a pasar la vida a su lado, al igual que él.

Aunque actualmente las cosas no fueran así

—Vuelve pronto, te extraño—fue lo último que dijo antes de ir a vestirse, no había mucho que hacer en el despacho que manejaba, resultado de adelantar el trabajo para él y sus empleados, porque no por nada su asociación de arquitectos era la más famosa del país, recibían muchas solicitudes y él, como el fundador y jefe del lugar, debía analizar con astucia y perspicacia, cuáles eran los contratos que no afectaran a la empresa.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que todos sus arquitectos tenían propuestas asignadas, una cualidad que poseía era la de ver las habilidades de las personas, pues así como existen todo tipo de peticiones deben existir personas especializadas para cumplirlas. Luego de leer su agenda tras haber desayunado, se dirigió a su auto y emprendió camino al edificio donde trabajaba, saludó amablemente al guardia de seguridad de la edificación.

—¿Cómo estás Toby? ¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó mientras esperaba a que el joven realizara las debidas anotaciones.

—Todo en orden Lyon ¿Qué tal la vida de casado? Tengo tiempo que no veo a la señorita Meredy por aquí—comentó mientras presionaba el botón que daba acceso al vehículo, pero era muy tarde para que el hombre se diera cuenta del cambio en el semblante de Lyon.

—Está bien, está trabajando, te veo luego Toby—y sin decir más pisó el acelerador para dirigirse a los estacionamientos y posteriormente a su oficina. Ingresó al ascensor y al llegar a su piso no tardó en verse rodeado de personas.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaste Lyon! Sting Eucliffe ha estado llamando desde temprano y dice que si te asociaste con Fairy Tail, no debes dudar de aliarte con Sabertooth—la chica le entregó una carpeta llena de la historia de la compañía Sabertooth para su posterior lectura.

—¿Cómo se ha enterado que nos hemos aliado?

—Tal parece que Natsu no tardó en presumir

—Ese boca floja, no sé cómo Gray logra lidiar con él

—Yo tampoco, y hablando de Gray, te ha dejado un mensaje, dice que Juvia se contactó con él y parece que todo está bien, no sé si es un mensaje cifrado, pero es lo que ha dicho—Si Gray se había tomado la molestia de informarle aquello, era porque estaba seguro de que estaría preocupado por Meredy.

—Gracias por decirme, luego le llamaré, Chelia por favor, estaré leyendo esto, no me interrumpas si no es importante

—Claro que no, yo…—¡Lyon Vastia!

—Ay no—una de las personas con las que jamás pensó encontrarse en su trabajo estaba caminando directamente hacia él, con la clara intención de proponerle algo que de seguro no le convenía.

—Buenos días Jenny ¿cómo estás? —aquella rubia era una de las arquitectas más destacadas de Blue Pegasus, una firma que le había pedido asociación hace un par de meses, pero que se vio en la obligación de rechazar al ver que su situación financiera podría comprometer a su asociación, Lamia Scale, además de que no representaría beneficio alguno para su empresa ya que su estilo de estructuras eran más superficiales que nada, ellos se enfocaban más en la estética que en la calidad de planeamiento y construcción.

—Nada de buenos días ¿Por qué no respondes mis mensajes? Te he estado escribiendo desde el viernes ¿Cómo es que no te has dignado en si quiera informarme que los has leídos? —indagó la mujer, de ligeras prendas de trabajo, cruzada de brazos y taconeando fuertemente con un pie al albino que se encontraba haciendo memoria acerca de lo que decía la rubia.

—Lo siento—ofreció con una galante sonrisa—El fin de semana lo dediqué exclusivamente a mi esposa, les pedí a todos que no me molestaran, lamento que tuvieras que pasar por eso.

—¿Esposa? —cuestionó con evidente confusión la Realight —Creí que eras soltero

—Para nada Jenny—alzó su mano mostrando con una sonrisa la argolla dorada que adornaba su dedo anular —Tres años de puro amor

—¡Eres un idiota Lyon! —fue lo único que dijo la chica para luego marchar hacia el ascensor haciendo un fuerte ruido con sus tacones de paso.

—No puedo creer que no lo supiera—comentó Chelia intentando aguantar la risa al ver la cara que mostraba la chica a la espera del elevador

—Eso es lo de menos, ahora por favor, sin interrupciones—dijo el albino llevándose sus pertenencias a su oficina.

.

.

.

—Buenas tardes señor ¿En qué le puedo servir? —finalmente había llegado la hora del almuerzo y como solía hacer los lunes se dirigió a una cafetería cercana al trabajo y pidió uno de sus combos preferidos.

—En cuanto tengamos su pedido lo llamaremos—ofreció el chico que lo atendía invitándolo a tomar asiento mientras esperaba. No pudo evitar recordar cuando tan sólo hace un par de días se encontraba en el mismo lugar comiendo con su esposa, no podía creer que incluso en la hora del almuerzo pensara en ella, ya bastante le había costado concentrarse en el trabajo. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo donde estaba guardado y le envió un mensaje a la peli rosada con la esperanza de que lo pudiera leer anteriormente le había intentado llamar, pero no le respondió, supuso que se debía a que se encontraba en un lugar donde probablemente la señal no era muy buena, Gray le había comentado algo de vivir casi en una montaña.

Vio como una de las empleadas del local le hacía señales para avisarle que su pedido estaba listo, se sorprendió mucho al ver de quién se trataba.

—No esperaba verte aquí Wendy—comentó mientras tomaba su bandeja.

—Es mi trabajo de medio tiempo Lyon-san, es mientras esté de vacaciones, quiero tener mis propios ahorros para la universidad—contestó la peli azul mientras amablemente le ofrecía un par de servilletas extras —Por cierto ¿Cómo está Meredy-san?—cuestionó, sin notar cómo el albino sujetaba con mayor fuerza la bandeja.

—Está bien, se encuentra trabajando, la traeré la próxima vez para que se pongan al día, supongo que tienen mucho de qué hablar—la cara de alegría de la Marvell no podía ocultarse, así que luego de despedirse se retiró de su presencia, sin embargo el asiento que había estado ocupando se encontraba siendo utilizado por alguien más, sin ganas de discutir se dirigió al que parecía ser el único puesto libre en todo el lugar. Al llegar al sitio no tardó en tomar asiento, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, había otra nota adhesiva en el asiento.

" _Disfruta de la vista y de tu comida. Te quiero –M"_

Miró hacia todas partes en busca de una cabellera rosa abundante, pero no consiguió verla. Se extrañó de que la nota apareciera en un lugar como ese ¿Quiere decir que Meredy le ha dejado notas por toda la ciudad? Quería ir a donde Wendy para preguntarle acerca de ello, pero no quería perder su puesto ni tampoco la hermosa vista que la ventana le brindaba, de manera que prosiguió a comer.

No tardó en acabar su comida y luego de asegurarse de no dejar nada en el asiento, fue al mostrador preguntando por Wendy.

—Su turno acaba de terminar, no hace mucho que se fue ¿Era algo importante? Puedo llamarla a su móvil y… —No, gracias, no es para que la haga volver, nos vemos—y sin decir más salió de aquel lugar.

No le encontraba sentido a lo que le estaba ocurriendo ¿Qué fin tenía el dejar aquellas notas para él esos lugares? También se preguntaba quién le estaría ayudando, entendía que la nota de la casa fuera algo personal y un lindo detalle, pero luego de ver la segunda nota, comenzaba a cuestionarse si el objetivo de las mismas era para no sentir tanta soledad.

—¿Y si las notas no son de Med? —cuestionó en voz alta mientras pasaba por una vitrina que exhibía atuendos de una familia. Su atención estaba dirigida al conjunto que tenían los niños. Lo hizo pensar en que Meredy y él aún no decidían si tener hijos o no, pero de todos modos seguían practicando para ello. Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta su lugar de trabajo, saludó a un par de empleados que se encontró en su camino y entró a su oficina de manera automática y en pocas horas ya era la hora de salida, se despidió del personal que aún se encontraba en allí y se dirigió a su auto, por alguna razón se sentía agotado y culpaba por ello a las notas rosas.

Al entrar al auto encontró algo que no esperaba

—Pero ¡Qué demonios! esto no estaba aquí antes—o puede que sí, pues en esta ocasión se encontraba en la guantera y él no la había abierto en la mañana, despegó el papel y leyó lo que decía

" _La vida está llena de regalos y estoy agradecida con los que me ha dado –Med"_

No sabía si alguien había entrado a su auto y colocado la nota, o en efecto estaba allí de antemano, la colocó junto a las otras dos y se dirigió a su casa lo más pronto posible, necesitaba descansar.

.

.

.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno recibió un mensaje que le informó que tendría una reunión para la asociación con Sabertooth en un hotel que estaba en las afuera de la ciudad, era el día dos sin su esposa y debía enfrentarse a él. Cuando estaba en la habitación terminando de arreglarse, sonó el timbre de la puerta y con cierta precaución se dirigió a abrir, le sorprendió ver que se trataba de un repartidor y que traía consigo un ramo de flores.

—Pero ¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó con intriga al chico que respondía al nombre de Romeo en su suéter de trabajo.

—Son para el señor Lyon Vastia, tiene una tarjeta adentro, supongo que eso lo sacará de dudas, por ahora ¿Puede firmar aquí? —le entregó un papel y luego de ello le dio el ramo —Que tenga un buen día.

Cerró la puerta rápidamente y se dirigió a la sala para inspeccionar aquel objeto ¿Quién la habrá enviado flores? Tenía varias opciones en mente y quien hubiese sido dio en el blanco al incluir entre la variedad de flores algunas peonías y muchos tulipanes rojos, eran de sus preferidas, sí, porque un hombre también tiene derecho a tener flores favoritas. Vio la carta entre los pétalos de un tulipán, por el hecho de tener sus dos especies ya se hacía la idea de quién era el autor de aquella acción, claro que el que en la carta hubiese una nota adhesiva también ayudó.

" _Una sorpresa de vez en cuando, no está mal –M"_

—Así que también flores—dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y se levantaba para colocar las flores en agua, además si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a la reunión. Y a pesar de todo no dejaba de preguntarse el por qué de las notas.

.

.

.

—Buenos días Lyon-sama—saludó amablemente Yukino, la secretaria de Sting Eucliffe —Llega a tiempo, la reunión empieza en 10 minutos, por favor acompáñeme para que pueda guiarlo a la sala de juntas

—Buenos días Yukino, gracias por decírmelo, creí que no llegaría a tiempo—comentó para unirse a la albina y caminar por el pasillo hasta su destino.

—¿Ha sucedido algo para que usted creyera que llegaría tarde? Sting-sama ha informado de un percance con su coche y por eso será Rogue-sama quien lo traerá, disculpe si no llegan a tiempo.

—Entiendo—respondió enseguida —¿Eh? ¿Lo traerá Rogue? ¿Ellos viven cerca o viven juntos? —la albina soltó una carcajada, no tan fuerte, por la pregunta del Vastia.

—Sí, ellos viven juntos, a menudo son comparados con un matrimonio porque no dejan de discutir entre ellos, pero para serle sincera—la joven Aguria miró a ambos lados previniendo que alguien los estuviera escuchando, después de todo ella no se caracteriza por contarle la historia de la empresa a todo el que llegue, hace la excepción con Lyon porque se conocen desde hace mucho y finalmente la unión entre las empresas se hará realidad —Es su forma de demostrar su amor, ninguno funciona si se separan del otro, una vez Sting-sama enfermó y no pudo venir a trabajar, ese día Sabertooth casi hace negocios con un cliente poco confiable, Rogue-sama estaba totalmente muerto en vida, todos sabíamos que era porque le preocupaba Sting-sama así que lo mandamos a casa para que pudiera ir a cuidar de él, también hubo una vez que Rogue-sama tuvo un viaje de emergencia—habían llegado a la sala y como era de esperarse no había nadie en ella, entraron y tomaron asiento para que Yukino siguiera con el relato —¿Recuerda que hace un par de años Sabertooth casi queda en banca rota? —Lyon asintió, recordó que Rufus del departamento de relaciones públicas y finanzas le había pedido que auxiliara a la empresa aliándose momentáneamente con uno de sus proyectos, de no haber hecho eso, en ese momento aquella oficina ni siquiera existiría —Fue por eso, por ello es que nosotros nos encargamos de que no se separen, por el bien de la empresa y de ellos mismos—le dijo sonriente y levantándose para brindarle un vaso de agua al albino quien luego de dar las gracias se quedó pensando en lo dicho por la chica

" _Es su forma de demostrar su amor, ninguno funciona si se separan del otro"_

—Supongo que entiendo a lo que se refiere—después de todo había pasado una noche de insomnio sólo por no dormir al lado de su esposa una noche —¿Sabes a qué hora llegarán? Porque estoy en las afueras de la ciudad y en el viaje de regreso habrá mucho tráfico y…—¡Ya estamos aquí! —gritaron dos voces que irrumpieron en la habitación escandalosamente.

—Por fin llegan, Sting-sama, Rogue-sama—saludó Yukino mientras los dirigía a sus respectivos asientos.

—Lamentamos el pequeño retraso Lyon, mi auto se averió a medio camino y tuve que venir con Rogue en el suyo—explicó el rubio mientras recibía las carpetas por parte de su secretaria y les daba una lectura rápida.

—Yo estaba cerca de llegar cuando este idiota me llamó diciendo que su auto se había averiado a medio camino y tuve que regresar a buscarlo y como imaginarás el tráfico de regreso estaba muy congestionado.

—¡No me llames idiota! —se quejó el Eucliffe

—Lo entiendo perfectamente—respondió Lyon con comprensión —Pasé por lo mismo hoy, ciertamente en estos días no importa a dónde vayas te encuentras con el indeseable tráfico en algún momento, ojalá mi casa quedara cerca del trabajo, así podría irme caminando e incluso en bicicleta—comentó el Vastia terminando de beber el vaso de agua que le habían ofrecido.

—Es tal y como piensa Yukino-san ¿Cierto? —preguntó Rogue con una sonrisa en su rostro a la de cabellos blancos.

—¿Es eso cierto? —ahora su atención estaba dirigida a lo que acababa de escuchar acerca del transporte de la secretaria Aguria, debido a su profesión le es inevitable ser ecologista, siempre intenta ayudar al ambiente, incluso para sus proyectos se ha aliado con diversos fabricantes de paneles solares y equipos en pro del ambiente, además la razón por la que se ha aliado con Sabertooth es precisamente porque desde hace diez años han cambiado sus fuentes de energía a una que sea más ecológica, una alianza así de seguro y que ayudaría aunque fuera un poco al planeta.

—Sí, mi casa está a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, cuando era más pequeña vivía con mi hermana y solíamos andar en bicicleta de un lado a otro, no necesitábamos ningún auto, ahora debido a lo imprudente que pueden ser los conductores me he visto obligada a andar caminando, pues no existen carriles para las bicicletas y varios accidentes han ocurrido a causa de ello, me gustaría volver a andar en bicicleta sin ninguna preocupación, pero veo eso imposible en estos tiempos.

—Es por eso que he decido realizar esta unión con Sabertooth, he visto que desde un tiempo acá han cambiado totalmente sus estructuras a un modelo más ecológico y eso es algo que tengo en cuenta pues como habrán visto el medio ambiente es un tema muy importante para mí el progreso que viene con cada obra que hacemos conlleva a una gran responsabilidad y debemos compensárselo al ambiente, procuro que mis asociados piensen y actúen igual, creo que luego de esto no hay mucho que discutir acerca del cómo innovamos en el mercado—y así fue como consiguió un nuevo socio para sus negocios y para el ambiente.

Definitivamente Meredy estará feliz al regresar a casa.

—¿Lyon-sama? —la reunión había terminado y ahora se encontraba con Yukino en el ascensor de camino al estacionamiento, estaba absorto imaginando el cómo reaccionaría su esposa ante sus nuevos socios por lo que no prestaba atención a lo que la albina le decía.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído ¿De qué estabas hablando? —si no la conociera hubiese pensado que se había enfadado, pues había fruncido el ceño y su rostro su puso rojo y como Lyon Vastia no la conoce del todo, era un hecho, la había hecho enfadar.

—Lyon-sama es un desconsiderado—refunfuñó—Le estaba preguntando acerca de su esposa, Meredy-san y Jellal-san solían visitar a One-sama, Racer-san y Erik-san, pero últimamente no lo han hecho y mi móvil se descompuso, por lo que he perdido el número para comunicarme con ellos, me preguntaba si es que acaso el hecho de viajar se ha vuelto una molestia para ellos o existe otra razón, no lo sé.

—No lo creo—respondió Lyon con una inexplicable sensación de alegría—Jellal no está en el país y Meredy se encuentra fuera de la ciudad, estoy seguro de que es por ello que no han venido, apenas regresen les daré tu mensaje—finalmente había llegado la noche y cada vez estaba más cerca el regreso de Meredy, ansiaba que estuviese a su lado lo más pronto posible.

.

.

.

Era cerca de la una de la tarde y extrañamente ese día no había recibido o encontrado alguna nota o algún obsequio, se encontraba intranquilo debido a ello, al menos al recibir aquello sabía que Meredy estaba cerca, pero ahora no tenía señales de ella.

 _¿Será que algo malo le sucedió?_

Se encontraba en su oficina, con un tic nervioso en una de sus mano y abriendo y cerrando un bolígrafo con la otra, miraba hacia la ventana, era un día precioso, pero no podía apreciarlo si no sabía si Meredy estaba bien. Había intentado llamarla, pero no respondió, también llamó a Juvia, sin embargo lo mandó al buzón de voz inmediatamente. Su última opción era

—¡Gray! —se alegró cuando escuchó el "Hola bastardo" del otro lado de la línea, aunque después le regañó por ello—¿Sabes algo de Meredy? He intentado llamarla, pero no me responde ¿Qué tal si algo malo le ha pasado? ¿Qué tal si la secuestraron? ¿Qué tal si tuvo un accidente?

—Escucha Lyon, yo quisiera quedarme a escucharte hablar de las mil maneras en las que Meredy puede morir, pero ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que ella va en el avión y no puede usar su móvil? El viaje es de tres horas, así que tarde o temprano se comunicará contigo, ahora debo irme, estoy en una conferencia y no puedo tener más interrupciones y por favor ¡Deja el drama! Ella está bien, es tu esposa después de todo, te llamo después—y sin darle tiempo a contestar, Gray colgó.

Y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, su hermano tenía razón, se recostó en su silla y dio un largo suspiro, pronto sería la hora de salida y debía ir por Meredy al aeropuerto, así que no debía preocuparse tanto.

—¡Lyon ha llegado este paquete para ti! —anunció repentinamente Chelia a un Lyon que se encontraba más tranquilo, pero de eso ya nada quedaba ¿Un paquete? ¿Qué tendrá adentro? ¿Será de Meredy?

—Es muy pequeño ¿Me pregunto qué habrá adentro? —cuestionó la Blendy agitándolo para adivinar lo que había en su interior.

—¿Puedes simplemente dármelo ya? —pidió algo irritado el albino

—Bueno, ya, no es para tanto—dijo dándoselo al Vastia quien no tardó en abrirlo y ver que había una pequeña nota en su interior

—Esto debe ser una broma ¿No? ¿Quién envía una sticky note por corre? —pero Lyon no escuchaba nada de lo que decía la oji azul, pues lo que leyó en la nota no hizo más que preocuparlo.

" _Tenemos que hablar. Ve a casa –M"_

¿Qué podía ser tan misterioso para que ella tomara ese tipo de medidas? Bien podría haber esperado a llegar a casa para poder charlar, pero en lugar de eso, le envió una nota por correo citándolo en su hogar.

—Debo irme—y sin decir más se dirigió rápidamente a su coche, para emprender un viaje hasta su hogar, en donde tendría que hablar con su esposa sobre algo que desconocía.

.

.

.

—Meredy ¿Estás aquí? —finalmente había llegado y tras ver que la puerta no estaba cerrada supuso que su esposa ya había llegado, pero no fue así, lo único que encontró en casa fue una caja sobre la mesa, se dirigió a la recámara en busca de su peli rosada, pero no la encontró, después de registrar todo el lugar confirmó que ella no estaba allí. Abrió la caja y como era de esperarse, una nueva nota apareció.

" _Lamento haberte hecho ir a casa, pero puedes ir caminando a partir de ahora –M"_

Era idea suya o esto parecía como si ella estuviese jugando con él a buscar algún tesoro escondido, la caja tenía escrito sobre ella una dirección, conocía el lugar, no estaba tan lejos de donde se encontraba, así que emprendió camino rápidamente hacia ese lugar.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar, el lugar era una tienda de ropa al que solía ir con Meredy, no dudó en entrar y tras haber cruzado por la puerta una chica se acercó a él.

—Eres Lyon Vastia ¿Cierto? —él asintió con cierta duda en su interior—¡No pongas esa cara! No muerdo, soy Laki y esto es para ti—le entregó un catálogo que contenía cada artículo que vendían en aquel local y por supuesto, habían varias notas en objetos marcados, miró a la peli morada en busca de respuestas —Debes ir a la sección indicada en el catálogo, supongo que allí encontrarás otra pista—bien, si Meredy quería jugar, él jugaría en serio, la nota que decía "Aquí" lo llevó hasta la juguetería, en donde encontró otra en la parte de los muñecos bebés que decía "Hogar" se dirigió rápidamente al departamento señalado y en la parte de los biberones encontró la siguiente que lo llevó al departamento de damas, corrió a toda prisa por los pasillos y finalmente dio con el lugar, pero esta vez la nota no estaba adherida a ningún artículo, sino que estaba en el suelo, como si fueran un tipo de rastro, cabizbajo siguió el camino de notas adhesivas y finalmente vio los pies de una persona, una persona a la que conocía muy bien.

—Sorpresa—dijo la oji verde con una sonrisa, un tanto nerviosa, en su rostro —Lamento haberte hecho es…—Me tenías preocupado—comentó él antes de que ella siguiera hablando y le dio un abrazo reconfortante, pero se alejó de ella cuando la sintió sollozar —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó preocupado, pero Meredy sólo balbuceaba frases inentendibles y para colmo, el llanto no cesaba —Ya, ya, está bien, estoy aquí—la intentó reconfortar.

—¡Es que eres tan lindo que no puedo evitar llorar! —dijo finalmente Meredy, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Lyon, quien al alejarse un poco pudo observar el atuendo que llevaba su esposa —¿Por qué usas ropa tan grande? Esa no es tu talla—la chica soltó una carcajada ante la declaración de su esposo, en verdad que estaba muy despistado.

—Pronto la usaré—le contestó —Mira—dijo entregándole una caja, a lo que el albino la miró con cara de decepción —Prometo que será la última

—Está bien, pero espero una explicación muy bue…—¿Qué es esto? —en sus manos sostenía lo que era un chupete para bebé, estaba muy claro lo que era, pero lo que el albino no entendía era por qué se lo entregaba. Y de repente, su cerebro hizo click, los muñecos, los biberones, ropa grande

—¿Es en serio? ¿Vamos a ser padres? —preguntó con notable emoción, Meredy sólo atinó a asentir para luego verse envuelta por los fuertes brazos de su esposo y dar vueltas en el aire —¡Vamos a ser padres! —gritó eufórico y las personas, en su mayoría empleados del lugar, que se encontraban cerca no tardaron en aplaudir para felicitar a la pareja.

—Pero ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? —cuestionó el albino con curiosidad

—Nunca habíamos hablado acerca de tener niños—contestó con timidez y alguna que otra lágrima que se le escapaba —No sabía cómo decírtelo, aproveché que tuve que ir donde Juvia para hablar con ella al respecto y bueno, así armé todo esto para que fuera algo especial, cada evento que hemos tenido lo has hecho memorable para mí, quería devolverte el favor con esto, lamento que fuese algo agotador.

—No tienes que preocuparte, es el mejor regalo que he podido tener y si tuviera que hacer lo mismo mil veces para encontrarte al final, no dudaría en hacerlo ni un segundo—no pudo soportar los sentimientos que lo invadían en ese momento y por impulso besó a su esposa apasionadamente mientras, posteriormente, una sonrisa se formaba en ambos.

—Te amo tanto—dijo Meredy chocando su frente con la de Lyon, él respondió tomando sus manos y besando cada una la miró directamente a los ojos —Yo soy el ser más afortunado al tener el privilegio de poder estar a tu lado, te amo tanto Meredy, gracias por aceptarme en tu vida.

.

.

.

—Espera ¿Entonces Wendy también sabía de esto? —una vez en casa las dudas de Lyon comenzaron a ser aclaradas por Meredy.

—Así es, le pedí el favor a Chelia de que le dijera

—¡Chelia también sabía!

—Sí, pero no con detalles, sólo lo que leíste en la nota

—Entonces las notas, flores, y aquel local ¿Organizaste todo eso por mí? —preguntó con tono divertido avergonzando ligeramente a su pareja.

—¡Te dije que quería que fuese especial! —le regañó por burlarse

—Lo siento amor, es que me parece increíble que te tomaras esas molestias, pero ¿Puedo preguntar algo más? —Meredy asintió mientras Lyon le daba un abrazo por detrás su descansaba su mentón sobre el hombro de ella —¿Por qué elegiste notas adhesivas?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Durante la universidad esas eran tus cartas de amor tonto, recuerdo que las guardaba todas y a final de mes terminé con un álbum lleno de notitas

—Es cierto, yo soy un romántico sin remedio, todavía creo en el poder de las cartas a mano y las invitaciones a caminar bajo la luna—dijo besando sonoramente la mejilla de su esposa.

—Y es una de las razones por las que me casé contigo—respondió ella levantando su mano donde tenía el anillo que lo confirmaba —Tres años de puro amor ante la ley—Lyon no pudo evitar reír por ello y besó la mano de su esposa y futura madre de sus hijos, se sentía el hombre más feliz y no había fuerza en el mundo que lo hiciese cambiar de parecer.

.

.

.

 _ **.:Fin:.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer -Key**_


	2. Hitomi Akera

_**02-Hitomi Akera**_

 _ **Lyredy**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer 1: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **Disclaimer 2: La historia que presento está basada en el fic de Chachos "Problemas incómodos" específicamente en el capítulo 2, espero que les guste cómo lo he tratado y lean las notas de la autora al final :D.**_

.

.

.

Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, despertarse tan temprano, si no fuera porque tenía que trabajar se habría dado el lujo de llegar tarde, pero recordó que se debía encontrar con Urtear y que ella no perdona la impuntualidad. Se hizo un nudo con las mantas de su cama y terminó estrellándose en el suelo, pensar en su amiga enojada le aterraba en verdad, había bastado con verla en ese modo tan sólo una vez para que no le quedara ganas de repetir.

Luego de haberse liberado y levantado, con todo el dolor de su alma, hizo su cama y se dirigió al baño en donde apenas entró vio su reflejo en el espejo. Una abundante cabellera despeinada la miraba, unas apenas notables ojeras por haberse desvelado viendo doramas, su rostro mostraba a una chica que parecía haberse peleado con lobos en medio del bosque. Su aburrida inspección terminó cuando su móvil sonó informándola de que había llegado un mensaje, es verdad, debía ir a trabajar, al menos le gustaba su trabajo, de otro modo sería un martirio salir de su casa.

—¿Y esto? —dijo al leer lo que el editor de la revista que la había enviado, se extrañó al ver que sólo había escrito,

" _La sesión de hoy será muy entretenida"_

—Ahora ¿En qué locura estará pensando ese tipo?—aquel fotógrafo no es que le cayera mal del todo, pero solía ser muy ruidoso durante las sesiones, sin embargo debía admitir que era el mejor en su campo y estaba muy feliz por tener la oportunidad de trabajar con él —Bien, a Jason le dará un infarto si me ve llegar así—y sin decir más se dirigió a la ducha para comenzar a prepararse.

.

.

.

Se había levantado temprano, como el buen madrugador que es, sabía que hoy Gray saldría a correr por la ciudad y como en toda la semana le había hecho compañía no podía faltar ni un solo día, tenía ese presentimiento de que algo pasaría, como lo tuvo hace un mes al tener el caso del aeropuerto. El sólo recordar a Gray discutiendo con una chica le saca una sonrisa, no es usual que su hermano pierda la paciencia fácilmente, por lo que aquella fémina debe tener algo que saque de quicio a su hermano y sí, le gustaría ser testigo de eso alguna vez para molestarlo más de lo que hace actualmente.

Se dirigió a la ducha y una vez despojado de su pijama abrió la regadera para comenzar con su aseo. No permaneció mucho tiempo en el baño, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina y se colocó su delantal para comenzar a prepararse el desayuno, no es que le gustara alardear, pero sus habilidades culinarias eran más que profesionales además de que lo pancakes le quedaban exquisitos, razón por la cual varias veces era visitado de improvisto por sus hermanos.

—Malditos tragones—murmuró mientras batía la mezcla y veía las noticias en el televisor desde la cocina, últimamente la delincuencia en su área había disminuido gradualmente, aunque no se confiaba, siempre quedaban algunas unidades que perturban a los demás. Una vez terminado de mezclar prosiguió con cuidado a verterla en la sartén y dando rápidos vistazos hacia la puerta vigilando de que ninguno de sus hermanos lo interrumpiera.

Sí, había desarrollado esa manía.

Veinte minutos después se encontraba saliendo del departamento, tomó su móvil luego de haberse colocado su bloqueador solar y asegurarse de llevar su botella de agua.

Lyon no tenía idea de qué ocurriría hoy.

.

.

.

Estaba muy emocionada al ver de nuevo a su amiga, no la había visto en mucho tiempo y de no ser por Gajeel y Jellal no tendría idea de si seguía viva o no.

—Jason no nos dijo nada—aunque ahora que lo recordaba el mensaje que había recibido comenzaba a cobrar sentido —Sólo nos dijo que la sesión sería muy entretenida—y vaya que lo fue, quién hubiese imaginado que su peliazul amiga estaría de regreso y que estarían trabajando juntas.

En medio del encuentro intentaron ponerse al día, intentaron, porque por más rápido que las mujeres puedan hablar, nunca llegan a cubrir todos los temas, se detuvieron cuando escucharon una molesta voz que ella conocía muy bien.

—¡Qué linda escena! —dijo la recién llegada con falsa emoción, esta chica sí que lograba sacarla de sus casillas, en el pasado ya había tenido problemas por la actitud tan arrogante que tiene, así que evitaba aceptar cualquier trabajo en el que ella estuviese involucrada, claro que había excepciones como esta, en donde no tenía ni idea de que se encontraría con ella.

—¿Por qué no te vas de aquí? —no necesitaba llamar a ningún seguridad, ella misma se encargaría de tirar de sus cabellos hasta sacarla del set. La discusión fue en aumento, esta vez contra Urtear quien al igual que ella contenía las ganas de golpearla en ese momento y de no ser porque Jason apareció probablemente habría terminado en una pelea, que de seguro sería un escándalo. Ellas sólo quería disfrutar el tiempo junto con su amiga, ahora que estaba de regreso se le pegarían como goma de mascar.

—Siento haberte hecho venir querida—escuchó cómo le decían a la tipa esa y su sonrisa interna floreció, era verdad, después de todo Juvia es una top model que acaba de reaparecer y a Jason le gusta tener las exclusivas, jamás dejaría que alguien como Nano se la quitara.

—Muy bien ahora ustedes, vayan al camerino y vístanse rápido, el tiempo es oro en este negocio ¡Rápido, rápido! —las empujó para que se dieran prisa en llegar, una vez llegaron se encontraron con que en un perchero estaban los tres atuendos asignado para ellas, por lo que no tardaron en alistarse y salir a trabajar, nunca le había molestado las fotografías al aire libre, pero debía admitir que vestir un traje de baño, con el frío que había en el lugar era una locura, pero debía ser una profesional y dar su mejor cara ante las cámaras.

Ahora lo único que les faltaba era el maquillaje, pero cuando se dirigían al set del mismo escucharon lo que parecía ser un quejido de una persona, por lo que muy precavidas se acercaron a observar y se llevaron la sorpresa de ver a las maquillistas y a Jason amordazados y atados a las sillas, según lo que ella pudo contar eran al menos dos personas quiénes estaban frente a ellos.

Vio cómo uno de los encapuchados quitaba la mordaza de la boca del fotógrafo para preguntarle por algo, mientras amenazaba con una navaja a una de las maquillistas, lo que las hizo exaltarse e inmediatamente cubrir el posible grito de su compañera con una de sus manos, lo mismo que habían hecho con ella, desafortunadamente habían llamado la atención de uno de los sujetos y los pusieron alerta, vio cómo Urtear sacó su móvil y comenzó a teclear, pero entonces, ocurrió algo que ninguna de las tres previno.

—¡Jason vengo a quejarme y decirte que no estoy de acuerdo con lo de lo esta sesión de mierda! — _¡Idiota!_ Pensaron las tres mentalmente, ahora por su culpa las iban a descubrir.

—¡Silencio! —intentó avisarle a la chica que no hablara, pero era demasiado tarde, los tipos se dirigían hacia donde se encontraban, vio cómo Urtear le entregaba a Juvia su móvil y le daba una serie de instrucciones antes de que los tipos llegaran, ella salió primero para darles algo de tiempo, pero finalmente terminaron atrapando a Urtear, al menos Juvia se había librado y la ayuda no tardaría en llegar.

.

.

.

Su carrera había terminado hace unos minutos, por lo que ahora se encontraban descansando en una de las sillas de un parque, lugar que habían propuesto como meta a la cual por supuesto, él había llegado primero, pero Gray no quería aceptarlo.

—Te estoy diciendo que gané ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

—El día que tú ganes, será porque por fin tendrás una novia que no se asuste de que seas tan idiota, pero qué crees —Gray miró hacia los alrededores fingiendo buscar algo —No hay nadie cerca, así que déjate de tonterías y acepta de una buena vez que yo gané.

—No me convertiré en el mentiroso que quieres que sea, Yo…—su discusión fue interrumpida por el inusual timbre de su móvil que había comenzado a sonar, por lo que supo de inmediato que se trataba de su hermana y aunque no fuera de su total agrado, contestó, pero se sorprendió al escuchar una voz diferente a la que esperaba.

—P-Por favor ayuda—una voz temblorosa hacía evidente que la persona que llamaba estaba nerviosa y asustada, por lo que decidió no interrumpir y dejar que ella hablara—Ur-Urtear y el personal estamos en peligro, unos tipos amenazaron a nuestro camarógrafo y maquillistas y ahora los tienen junto con mis amigas como rehénes—fue notable que había comenzado a llorar pues se escuchaba entre cortado—P-Por favor ayúdennos, estamos en el parque de Magnolia, en la parte sur—y eso fue toda la información que necesitaba para entrar en acción, finalizó la llamada e inmediatamente marcó el número de sus compañeros para solicitar apoyo.

—No era Urtear—respondió a la pregunta que Gray le había hecho —Adelántate para que te encuentres con la persona que llamó, es una chica y está muy asustada—ignoró el comentario de Gray acerca de no tener días libres mientras escuchaba cómo sonaba el timbre agradeciendo que alguien finalmente lo haya atendido.

—¿Lyon? ¿Qué sucede? —le cuestionó una voz que él conocía muy bien.

—Viejo, tenemos problemas, Urtear y sus amiga están en peligro, necesito que envíes refuerzos al lado sur del parque de Magnolia, no tengo los detalles, pero es urgente.

—Está bien, ya están en camino—le respondió de inmediato —Y por favor Lyon, cuídate—le pidió el hombre que lo atendía.

—Siempre lo hago Silver—luego de eso colgó y corrió a toda prisa hacia el lugar de los acontecimientos, atento a su móvil a la espera de cualquiera llamada que recibiera.

Tardó unos diez minutos en llegar y reconoció a tres de los oficiales que trabajaban junto a él.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ya han procedido? —preguntó inmediatamente a los tres.

—No señor, estamos analizando las mejores opciones, al parecer son cinco rehenes que están adentro y dos unidades amenazantes.

—Muy bien, prosigamos con un cuatrocientos sesenta y cinco, iré yo primero y ustedes me cubren—dijo colocándose un chaleco antibalas y cargando su arma—¡De prisa! ¡Ya, ya! —ordenó con voz autoritaria corriendo hacia el lugar y con extremo cuidado apoyándose en la al parecer, frágil estructura, que encerraba a los rehenes y delincuentes.

Movió una de las cortinas que cubrían el lugar y se percató de un acceso que le permitiría visualizar la situación más detalladamente. Y en efecto, se trataban de dos sujetos no identificados de espaldas a él, al parecer no sospechaban siquiera que ellos se encontraban allí, uno de los tipos se movió y pudo ver a Urtear, estaba amordazada, atada a la silla y con el ceño fruncido, para variar, sin embargo también notó que estaba ligera de ropa, de hecho estaba con un vestido de baño, debía actuar rápido o los tipos podrían propasarse con su hermana, o quizás ellos son los que terminarían lastimados, respiró profundamente y con sus dedos dio las indicaciones a sus compañeros para que rodearan el área, estuvo a punto de entrar cuando se dio cuenta que había dos chicas más con Urtear, una era la amiga de Gray y no le dio mayor importancia, pero la otra.

 _ **¡Era la definición de belleza!**_

Tenía el cabello rosa y abundante, por lo poco que podía ver iba con un vestido parecido al de su hermana.

 _ **¡Era el maldito paraíso!**_

No la habría dejado de ver de no haber sido por una pequeña piedra que le aventó uno de sus compañeros y que lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, es verdad, tenía que concentrarse así que prosiguió con las indicaciones.

De inmediato irrumpieron en el interior del lugar él y otro más lanzándose contra los bandidos, pues si entraban sigilosamente corrían el riesgo de que hirieran a una de las personas que se encontraban dentro y no podían darse ese lujo, por lo que al ser ellos dos los que contaban con la fuerza necesaria para derribar a uno o más enemigos, actuaron primero y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los habían atrapados.

—Señor el peligro ha sido neutralizado—le informó uno de sus compañeros.

—Muy bien, llévenselos y liberen a los rehenes—demandó contento de haber hecho todo bien, por lo que se dirigió hacia donde estaba Urtear y sus amigas.

—¿Qué tal la experiencia? —le preguntó a la peli azabache mientras era atendida por un paramédico —A decir verdad tenía más miedo de que te liberaras y los mataras que por cualquier otra cosa ¿Imaginas tener que llevarte a un juzgado por asesinato? Así que me alegra de que actuáramos antes de eso—una risa se escuchó proveniente de la chica pelirosada que había visto por el acceso, Urtear le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a lo que ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, pero no vas a negar que tiene razón—le defendió la chica.

—Déjense de tonterías—regañó la peli azabache—Y tú—esta vez se dirigió a Lyon —Tardaste demasiado, además no creas que no vi lo que hiciste—le dijo en tono burlón dejándolo confuso por leves minutos.

—¿Se puede saber qué hice?

—Bueno, sí te quieres hacer el desentendido y fingir demencia está bien, pero a Meredy no le va a agradar nada saber que eres un pervertido que en lugar de actuar rápido se quedó babeando por ella—¡Rayos! Lo había descubierto, a veces creía que su hermana era un tipo de bruja o semejante, porque se enteraba de todo, absolutamente nada se le escapaba.

—Y-Yo, b-bueno—y ahora qué excusa podría dar, no tenía ninguna.

—No te preocupes, es una lástima, pero creo que ustedes harían buena pareja, por lo que los apoyaré—le dijo sonriente al albino, que estaba temblando, su hermana no era de sonreír, a menos que tuviera un plan entre manos.

—D-Disculpen—interrumpió la pelirosada—El oficial de allá me pidió que le entregara esto—extendió un par de carpetas hacia el peli plateado dejándolo absorto con la sonrisa que le dedicó.

—¡Oye reacciona! —le golpeó Urtear dándole un suave empujón, que seguramente le dejaría marcas por tres días y tal fue la fuerza que utilizó que terminó estrellándose contra Meredy y ésta estuvo a punto de estrellarse con la camioneta que había detrás de ella, de no ser por la rápido acción de Lyon de halarla y tomar su lugar para recibir él el impacto, sin embargo no pudo evitar quedar en una posición comprometedora y para su desgracia, eso fue lo último de lo que se percató.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó teniendo el maletero bajo él, sus manos aferradas sobre la cintura de la pelirosada y a ésta entre sus piernas y encima suyo, sí, una posición muy comprometedora.

Por otra parte ella se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y sin darse cuenta tenía el rostro hundido en el fuerte pecho del albino, cuando alzó su cabeza se encontró con el semblante de preocupación en la cara del chico, acto que catalogó como lindo y sin saber por qué se había quedado sin palabras por lo que sólo atinó a asentir.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse así? —les interrumpió Urtear quien fue testigo de todo lo ocurrido—Lyon, estás muerto si te atreves a tocar algo más—y aquellas palabras le habían hecho reaccionar al albino y ver que sus manos habían pasado de la cintura de la chica, hasta su trasero.

Rojos de vergüenza los dos se separaron de inmediato y el chico no pudo más que ofrecer disculpas por lo ocurrido.

—N-No se preocupe—dijo Meredy cubriendo su rostro con su mano, mientras que era cubierta con un chaleco por Urtear—S-será mejor que siga con su trabajo, muchas gracias por salvarnos—la chica prácticamente desapareció de sus ojos y se había encerrado en uno de los camerinos.

—Vamos no pongas esa cara—le dijo Urtear—Estoy segura de que se volverán a encontrar—le dijo —Por ahora, hazle caso y ve a terminar tu trabajo—le dijo señalándole con la cabeza las dos carpetas que yacían en el suelo y no teniendo más remedio que acatar esa orden.

—No puedo decir que no obtuve nada—murmuró mientras recordaba la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos a la vez que caminaba hacia su hermano para darle el trabajo.

.

.

.

—¡¿Qué demonios le había pasado allá afuera?! —se preguntó en voz alta regañándose a sí misma y es que ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría? Su hermano le había enseñado diversas técnicas de defensa personal.

¡Y ella se había olvidado por completo de todas!

Pero es que ese chico estaba más bueno que el pan, no podía negarlo, podría jurar que si no hubiera sido por Urtear habrían terminado en un lugar más privado haciendo quién sabe qué.

¡Pero ella no era así!

—¿Qué rayos me está pasando? —se dio varios golpes en el rostro para tranquilizarse sin darse cuenta que una bruja del tiempo, estaba espiándola e intentando no reír con sus expresiones.

—Parece que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer—susurró la hermana de los policías dejando a la chica un rato a sola para que aclare su mente y pensar en el siguiente movimiento para el plan "Lyredy" porque sí, ahora era una misión y debía buscar a la persona indicada para que la ayudara a llevarla a cabo, por lo que sacó el móvil que el oficial le había regresado, pues Juvia estaba siendo interrogada acerca de lo ocurrido, buscó entre sus contactos y sonrió con malicia al ver el nombre de la persona a quien se disponía a llamar.

Sonó una vez.

Dos veces

Y a la tercera fue que le respondieron.

—¿Qué inusual que me estés llamando? —le contestó la voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Siempre es un placer saludarte Mirajane—le respondió—¿Sabes que tengo un asunto entre manos? Y tú eres la persona indicada para ayudarme a llevarlo a cabo.

—Qué curioso, yo también tengo un asunto entre manos y apuesto lo que quieras a que está relacionado al tuyo.

—Meredy.

—Jellal.

—¿Lo ves? Estos hermanitos son de cuidado—le dijo la Strauss.

—Entonces ¿Aceptas?

—No lo dudes querida.

¡Fin!

.

.

.

 _ **N/A: Hitomiiiiiiiii *se lanza hacia ella* ¡Sí hay regalo, sí hay regalo, tarde, pero hay regalo! ;D Muchísimas felicidades, espero que hayas tenido un día genial y que este obsequio te haya gustado, también quiero, de paso, agradecer a Chachos por darme permiso para hacer una versión Lyredy del capítulo , y ruego sinceramente porque sea de tu agrado, no pensé que terminaría utilizándolo de esta forma, pero aproveché para matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro –la matan a ella por querer jugarle al…bueno xd- , espero que no les moleste a ninguna el haber hecho uso de este modo de las cosas y que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, me gustaría saber qué les pareció, sha sé que soy bien Key y eso TwT, pero en verdad espero haber hecho un buen trabajo**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
